Love at first glance a Mitch and Mona story
by bravestarr
Summary: This story is about how the mayor of whoville meets his wife and how jojo is born and how hortn saves them.
1. Chapter 1

It  
was a day like no other in Who Ville when young Mitch the mayor's Went to visit  
the WhoVille Fashion College. "You can talk to any of my girls." The teacher told  
him. "Hi." He said to one of the girls. "Hi, ouch!" She replied. "Are you ok?"  
He asked her. 'Yah I just poked myself again." She replied. "Please go away I  
need to focus on this dress." "No way!" He yelled. She finally realized who was  
talking to her 5 minutes after that. "I, I, I, I." She looked shocked. She  
wheeled her chair back to her friend's desk.

"OMG Melanie he is talking to me!"  
"Who is talking to you?" She asked. "The mayor's son." "Get back there Mona."  
She pushed Mona back to her station. "Are you going to my dad's speech  
thing?""No because I was not asked." "Would you like to go with me?" "Yes!" She  
replied to him. "I will pick you up at 7:00 P.M. When he left Mona screamed and  
jumped up and down. She then called all her friends who were not at her school.  
"Wait what is going on you sound flush." Stacy said.

"Tell me everything now!"  
Dannie wined at her while she kicked a pillow. "Ok so you know that Mitch Mayor  
guy." "We see him on T.V. with his dad so what do you mean." They asked puzzled.  
"He asked me to the Mayor's speech dinner thing!" She yelled into the phone.  
"That is like so wrong in so many ways!" said Dannie jealously. Later well Dannie is so upset with Mona  
because she is going too, but with a non famous person. Later that night at the  
dinner, Dannie could not stop staring at Mona and Mitch.

Mona was just laughing  
and eating twizlers. Well Mitch could not stop staring at her because she  
looked so beautiful. Danni was so mad she bent her fork in half. Her date is  
the hot guy named Steve. Mona looked over at Dannie's table and saw Steve she  
just looked away after seeing him. Later that night Dannie went over to Mitch  
when Mona was in the restroom and told him a few things about her. Like her  
Twizler addiction, her real personality which is a ditsy airhead and saying yes  
dear for most things. "That is so cool I did not know that about her." Mitch  
Replied. "OMG I hate her so much!"

Dannie screamed. When Mona got back from the restroom… "Hey Mona I miss you so  
much and I want you back." Steve told her. "I am leaving Danni for you." "I am  
with someone else!" She yelled and walked back to her table. "Mona, your friend  
Dannie told me a lot about you." He told her everything she said and Mona just  
stood there angrily when Walden Mayor Mitch's dad walks over to say hello. She  
greets him back. "So you are the date of my son." He takes a look at her dress  
for the longest time. "I see you made this dress." He notices with a discussed  
face. "I made it at the Who Ville fashion college." She said proudly. "It looks  
like you got it out of a trash can." He explained.

"Well Mr. Mayor you have no  
taste in clothing!" She yelled at him. Right then Mitch intrupted Mona and his  
dad. "Hey dad I see you met Mona my date." He told him. "She dresses like trash!"  
He yells in her face. "I thought you were nice." Mona wined at him. "I am nice  
to everyone in WhoVille." He explained proudly. "Not to me you said I dress  
like trash!" She yells back in anger. "Well every one, but you so there."He  
snaps. "Lest all be friends you guys bygones be bygones?" Mitch asks with a  
question in his voice. "Never with this ditsy airhead!" He barked. "Well dear  
you can just …" Mitch covers her mouth before she could finish. He knew what  
she was going to say and it wasn't good.

"Where did you find this ditsy woman!"  
He barked at his son in anger. "We met at the fashion college dad." He told him  
with a scared voice. Dannie looking proud that Mona might lose the war after  
all without her help. "Is that a pack of Twizlers in your bag?" He asked  
puzzled, but still mad. "Um duh I have an addiction to them." She tells him as  
she munches on them. He faints to the floor.

Now everyone is staring at Mona  
and Mitch. When Walden finally woke up he told his son that he  
can no longer see her after all he has seen tonight. Mona stormed out of the  
dinner while Dannie laughed at her. "Mona looked angrily at Dannie and walked  
out "Why won't this door open I am pulling!?" She yells. "It's a push." A group  
of people tell her. When she gets outside Mitch follows. "Mona please wait for  
me." He said huffing and puffing like he just ran a marathon. "You heard you  
dad you can't…" Then he kisses her for the first time. She no longer cared what  
Walden had to say she still saw Mitch. The next Saturday he picked her up at  
her house for a nice dinner for 2.


	2. Chapter 2

The restraint was called we are five stars. Well  
that is the old name now it is we are 4 and a half stars. The name changes on  
the rating. Mona found that silly. "Everyone is so scared tonight." Mitch told  
her. "Why are they scared tonight?" She asked him. "Well the Mayor's son is  
coming to their restraint tonight." He told her. "O I see what you mean." She  
replied. They walked in to the restraint and got the best table in the place.  
"My dad gives this place a hard time." He explains. "He is so mean to everyone  
who works here." He tells her. "Well at least you are nice." She told him while  
rubbing his hand. They held hands and looked into each other's eye. Later Mitch  
saw his mother Lillian

and his father Walden sit down at a table near them. Walden looked mad. "What  
is wrong honey is everything all right?" She asked her husband she loves so  
much. "Are son is with that ditsy airhead once again!" He barked to his wife  
who he loves a lot. "O I can see that." Sounding disappointed. "Yes I will have  
the Who Beast and she will have a Who Salad." Mitch told the nice young man.  
They ate there food and Lillian walked over to the table and said hello. After  
that Mona said… "Hi my name is Mona are you nice to everyone, but me like your  
husband?!" She asked. "Now why would you think such a thing about me!" She  
replied angrily.

"I'm trying to be nice to you!" "No you are not I can tell you  
little…" Mitch covers her mouth again and you know the rest. "Mona that is my  
mother." He told her. "So I don't care who she is I will treat her like the  
evil rich person she is!" She yelled. "Look Mona I want you to leave my son  
alone!" Lillian yells. "Because I'm not rich?!" she replied loudly. "Mona  
mother stop this please!" he begged loudly. "Mitch you are never allowed to see  
this ditsy not rich…" Just them Mitch interrupts his mom.

"I love her!" Mitch yelled to his mother.  
"He loves me!" Mona said giddily. The next day ding dong. "Hi may I see Mona  
please?" Mitch asked. "Yes you may and hi I am Mona's mother Kyler Darvey."  
"Nice to meet you." Mitch replied to her. "My Name is Mitch Mayor." "Hi and I'm  
Mona's dad Mitch Darvey." He sticks out his hand. Pause every female in Mona's  
family married a man named Mitch FYI. It is a family thing. "I know who you are  
and if you hurt her I will hurt you!" Squeezing his hand hard while scowling at  
him. "I understand." He said shaking his now red hand. He walked up stairs to Mona's  
room and opened the door. "Mitch!" she yelled. "Hello Mona."  
"Now that you are here my day is so much better." She said with excitement.  
They talk for hours on end. Mona was pleased to get to see her hot boy friend  
once again.


	3. Chapter 3

When  
Tuesday finally came Mona had to go to Mitch's house to have dinner with his  
parents. Ding dong. "Well hello." Lillian said with a disgusted tone in her  
voice. Mona just glared at her with an evil look. When they finally sat down to  
dinner Lillian and Walden started talking about people they went to high school  
with. "Remember Kyler Darvey." She asked him.

"Yes what about her." He replied.  
"She messed up her life." "She did how?" He asked her. "Well I saw her at the  
crudest job that pays crud." "O I see go on." He replied. "She has a daughter  
who is messed up like her." "Really go on about the kid." "She is a ditsy  
airhead like her, but only bigger." "How much bigger." He asked intrigued.  
"Well she can have trouble opening doors an some kind of cand addiction." "That  
is too bad." "I feel bad for her."

"Why do you feel bad for her?" Mona asked  
confused. "Well she has a messed up mother so that means she is messed up too."  
"What is your point!" Mona said angrily. "Well her whole life is now ruined  
because of Kyler her mother." Just then Mona got up in tears and ran out the  
door once she figured out it was a pull not push. "Mona wait!" Mitch yelled.  
"Why are your parents so mean to me?" She asked in a sniffle voice.

"They do  
not know who your mother is that is all." He told her. "So I am just suppose to  
sit there while they bad talk my mother!" She yelled. "Just tell them who your  
mother is." They go back inside and sit down. Mona eyes are still puffy from  
crying. "Kyler is probably the worst…" Mona slams her fist on the table. "That  
is my mother you are bad talking!" She yells. "I'm so sorry I did not know."  
She replies. "No you are not sorry because if she wasn't my mother you would  
still be talking about her!" She yells again.

"Well then I take back my  
apology!" Lillian yells while slamming her hands on the table. "You know your  
mother is a big…" Walden covers her mouth. "Well you are a piece of…" Mitch  
covers her mouth. She knew what Lillian was going to say about her mother and  
Lillian knew what Mona was going to say about her. "When the food finally came  
out Mona looked confused. "What is this Mitch?" She asked in a whisper so  
Lillian could not here her being ditsy. "It is Who Flogs." He told her. "It  
looks delightful." She said with a sick face.

"Is everything alright?" he asked  
her. "No this food tats like blah." She told him. "Is everything all right?"  
Lillian asked. "No this food tats like blah." She told her. "Well you have no  
tats because every rich Who loves it." She explained. "Well I'm not rich!" She  
yelled. "Well I see the apple does not fall far from the tree." Lillian  
laughed. "That's it!" Mona yelled. She pounded her fist on the table while  
standing up. Just then the door bell rings. Walden opens the door. "Cassandra  
is that you?" Walden says taking one look at her. "Yes it is me may I come in?"  
She asks "Yes you may." He said happily.

"I see I came at a bad time then." She  
noticed a woman she has never seen before. "Lillian Cassandra is home!" "My  
baby is home!" She walked over to her. "Who are you?" "I'm Mitch's girlfriend."  
She replies sweetly. Mitch held her in his arms and kissed her. That angered  
Lillian and Walden.

"Mitch then took Mona home before anything else went wrong.  
Later that night… "Mona I love you." He told her. "O Mitch." She replied. He  
kissed her again and it was long. "Mitch I love you too." After they said good  
bye she called Stacy. "Stacy he loves me!" She yelled with excitement. "The  
Mayor's son loves you?!" She gasped. "Yes he does he loves me!" She replied  
happily.


	4. Chapter 4

"We  
get to spend the whole weekend together because his parents are gone!" She said  
happily. "Doing anything fun." She asked Mona. "Yah we are spending the whole  
weekend at his house." "Like OMG!" Stacy yelled in to the phone. "I know it  
will be amazing." She tells her. Later that week… "Bye honey see you on Monday  
love you. Don't do anything stupid." Mitch's parents reply. They walk out the  
door then Mona walks in after their car was gone.

"Mona so glad you could make  
it." He tells her. She smiles back at him. They sat down and talked for a  
while. "I never saw a house this big in my life!" she explained. "My room is  
one of the biggest rooms in this house."Mitch replied to Mona. "Let's go see it  
then." She insisted. "Yes!" Mitch yelled. Later they went to sleep for the  
night. The next day Mona woke up and got dressed for the day. "That was fun."  
She thought to herself. "That was great." Mitch thought to himself.

Mona was  
smiling and giggling all day long. Mitch took her out to dinner that night.  
They had a blast. Mona left before Mitch's parents got home so then they would  
not see her. A few days after Mitch's parents got home Mona felt sick so she  
went to the doctor with Mitch to see what was wrong. "Well Mona you are  
pregnant." "I'm pregnant!" Mona yelled. "How will I tell Mitch?" She thought as  
she walked out the door. "Mona is everything alright?" He asked her.

"Mitch I'm  
pregnant." She told him. "Mona that's wonderful." He said joyfully. "It is?"  
She asked him. "Yes it is we are a family now." "O Mitch." She said with tears  
in her eyes. A few months later Mitch pulls out a box with a ring in side.  
"Mona Darvey will you marry me?" he asked her. "O yes dear." They hugged for a  
while.


	5. Chapter 5

The  
next week Mitch went to his father's mayor party thing. Mona stayed home with  
her mom because her son was due in 2 days. She felt the baby coming. Her mom  
helped her in to the car and drove her to the hospital. When they got there her  
mother ran to get Mitch for the dinner thing. "Mitch Mayor!" Kyler called.

"What is going on?" He asked. "Mona is having the baby right now." He told  
Mitch. "I'm going to be a father!" He yelled as he ran out the door. I know  
running is not Mitch's thing, but he ran to the car at least. Later after the  
baby was born they named him Jojo Fredric Mayor.

Mitch held his son for a long  
time. "He's so cute." Lillian said. "What did you name him?" Lillian asked her  
son. "We named him Jojo Fredric Mayor." "It's decent, but it will have to do."  
She told him. "Mom Mona is not rich." "Well you could still give him a rich  
person name." "No way mom the names you gave me were crud." He told her.

"I  
can't believe I'm a grandmother." Kyler cried with excitement. "Can I hold him?"  
she asked. Mitch handed her the baby. "Hi I'm your cool grandmother Kyler." She  
told Jojo. Kyler later handed Jojo of to Lillian. "Hi there." She told her  
grandson. She held him for a long time. Later Mitch and Mona were alone with  
their baby "Mitch you stayed." "I never left your side the whole time my love."  
"O Mitch." She cried. Later when Mona and Jojo finally got home Mona showed  
Jojo his room. Jojo fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

1  
month later Mitch and Mona got married at the WhoVille church. "I do." "I do."  
They kissed and walked out of the room. They danced to the song "You're Not  
Alone" by Saison. They cut the cake and when it was over they went home and  
paid the baby sitter. A few weeks later they dropped Jojo off at Mona's  
parent's house so they could go on their honey moon.

There is not much places  
to go because you can't go outside of the dust speck yet. They went to Once-ler  
hills. The air is getting black for the Once-ler's factory. O well it is a  
place away from WhoVille. They spent a week there because the air was so bad  
they left early. "I did not think one factory could do all this to the air."  
Mitch replied to Mona. "Yah." She told him.


	7. Chapter 7

A  
few years later Jojo was 10 and his thinks get him in trouble. "Just think  
Minnows can be whales!" He shouts to his class. That is when his teacher  
dropped her new glasses. In his next class he gave his other teacher a nerves  
conniption. So he was suspended. His parents were not happy about this. Later  
that day the ceiling was pealing and he folded the den. Jojo was thinking  
again. The baby sitter was freaking out over everything Jojo did.

While that is  
going on his parents are out with friends when Mona's phone rings. "Hello Mona  
Mayor speaking." "Hi this is the baby sitter the ceiling is pealing and Jojo  
flooded the den!" She yelled into the phone. "What should I do?" "Calm down and  
we will be home in 30 minutes ok dear." "Ok thanks." She told Mona. "Lovely  
just lovely the ceiling is pealing and are den is flooded thanks to Jojo."

"The  
only good thing about this is that Horton is going to save us." Mona said.  
Pause Horton is an elephant who is saving WhoVille the speck of dust by going  
to Sala Salu to put the clover in a safe place. "I have this broacher that will  
help your Jojo problems." Stacy said. Mitch and Mona read the flyer and gasped.  
"The help you seek is inside this broacher."

They said at the same time as they  
raced home. "Here is the money and we won't need a babysitter for a while."  
"Why not?" She asked Mona. "Jojo is going to Military school for a long, long  
time dear." "I understand." Then the babysitter left.


	8. Chapter 8

A  
few years later Jojo was 10 and his thinks get him in trouble. "Just think  
Minnows can be whales!" He shouts to his class. That is when his teacher  
dropped her new glasses. In his next class he gave his other teacher a nerves  
conniption. So he was suspended. His parents were not happy about this. Later  
that day the ceiling was pealing and he folded the den. Jojo was thinking  
again. The baby sitter was freaking out over everything Jojo did.

While that is  
going on his parents are out with friends when Mona's phone rings. "Hello Mona  
Mayor speaking." "Hi this is the baby sitter the ceiling is pealing and Jojo  
flooded the den!" She yelled into the phone. "What should I do?" "Calm down and  
we will be home in 30 minutes ok dear." "Ok thanks." She told Mona. "Lovely  
just lovely the ceiling is pealing and are den is flooded thanks to Jojo."

"The  
only good thing about this is that Horton is going to save us." Mona said.  
Pause Horton is an elephant who is saving WhoVille the speck of dust by going  
to Sala Salu to put the clover in a safe place. "I have this broacher that will  
help your Jojo problems." Stacy said. Mitch and Mona read the flyer and gasped.  
"The help you seek is inside this broacher."

They said at the same time as they  
raced home. "Here is the money and we won't need a babysitter for a while."  
"Why not?" She asked Mona. "Jojo is going to Military school for a long, long  
time dear." "I understand." Then the babysitter left.


End file.
